


Someone like you

by rebsloveseddy



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsloveseddy/pseuds/rebsloveseddy
Summary: Eddy goes to Brett’s marriage. And no, he’s surely not heartbroken (he wish).
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a counterpoint to my other work: Summertime. This is the angst one, based on the song Someone like You by Adele. I personally prefer writing angst, so you will probably see angst works from me in the majority, some fluff and occasionally nsfw :) enjoy ^^

Eddy saw as Brett was in the altar, waiting for his bride to appear, both almost completing a vow Eddy hoped he had made with Brett.

🎼I heard that you’re, settled down, that you, found a girl, and you’re, married now.🎼

The girl showed up, beautiful as a spring rose, and Brett began to cry. “Of course it’s of happiness, I can’t blame him. It’s his wedding day, damn it”, Eddy thought sadly, unfortunately. 

🎼I’ve heard that your dreams came true. Did she give you things, I didn’t give to you?🎼

Eddy was there at the party after the marital ceremony, Brett hugging his wife and with a bottle of white wine in hand. “He’s so happy. He’s married, and is also a soloist now. I can’t be selfish and be sad about it, no. Eddy control yourself”, he’s thoughts that moment were triggering him. 

🎼Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain’t like you to hold back, or hide from the light🎼

Eddy watched as Brett played some violin for her, and then they danced a waltz together. Eddy just wanted to leave, to not be able to see that scene anymore. It hurt so much, but he had to accept it right? Brett is everything for him, let him be happy damn it! 

🎼I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I, couldn’t stay away, I couldn’t fight it. I had hope you’d see my face, and that you’d be reminded that for me. It isn’t over.🎼

Brett took another glass in hand, and proposed a drink for everyone invited.  
“Friends that are present”, Brett began, “let’s have a toast and drink! I’m very happy to be marrying Camila today, love I’m very very thankful for you having appearing on my life, I love you so much my dear!”   
Eddy’s heart ached while hearing that, in spite of his will to always support Brett in everything.  
“Another important thing I have to say, ”Brett began crying again, and continued speaking. “I want to have a toast for Eddy Chen as well, my former boyfriend. Eddy if you’re here, I want to tell you I miss you so much, I was in despair for months on end when you were... gone... I didn’t even thought about getting out of bed or playing the violin ever again, but Camila’s assistance saved me, and I’m forever grateful, as you should be as well.”

🎼Never mind I’ll find, someone like you, and I wish nothing but the best, for you Two.🎼

Eddy was surprised hearing that. Brett still remembered him, even after he had died 10 years ago. He was moved and happy.  
“Eddy my dearest I’ll never forget you, ever. You will always be in my heart, and also in Camila’s. I hope you’re smiling up there right now, I love you Eddy...” another moved tear dropped from Brett’s face, then he was embraced by his wife.   
Eddy felt happy and sad at the same time. 

🎼Don’t forget me, I beg, I’ll remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.🎼


End file.
